The present disclosure relates to the Internet of Things (IoT) and, more specifically, to systems and methods for detecting divergence or convergence of related objects in motion and applying asymmetric rules.
As the so-called Internet of Things expands, an increasing number of smart devices have been developed to interconnect within the existing Internet infrastructure or other networks. Such devices may be used to collect information and to automate a growing number of important tasks in a variety of fields.
Known supply chain monitoring systems allow users to track the location of multiple items in real-time as independent shipments. Such systems may track a shipping order, for example, and may let a user know when the item(s) are due and if the order has been split. Each separate component of a split order may be assigned its own due date. Known luggage tracking systems use global positioning satellite (GPS) data to allow users to ping a device, which packed in the users' luggage, for the device's location when the luggage has been misplaced or stolen. Similarly, known child tracking systems may monitor the location of a person who is wearing a location device using GPS data. In some implementations, non-GPS devices for child monitoring may alarm whenever the child (who is wearing a locator tag) wanders more than 30 feet from the parent (who is wearing the paired wireless transmitter).